It's An Odd World
by pilikani
Summary: In an effort to promote interhouse relations, Hermione and Draco are paired together in Potions, where their constant arguing causes a potion to go awry and they are sent into a world where nothing is as it was. AU. HGDM with some HarryPansy and RonParvat
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have another fan fiction (Clandestine) that is not completed but I had this great idea for another story and I just had to write it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Summary:** In an effort to promote inter-house relations, Hermione and Draco are paired together in Potions, where their constant arguing causes a potion to go awry and they are sent into a world where nothing is as it was. AU. HG/DM with some HP/GW and RW/PP.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Harry Potter books…**

**Prologue**

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. As you all know, Albus Dumbledore has left us and in return, You-Know-Who has returned, causing us more damage than most of us would have thought possible. This year will be very different, and I hope that you will all try your best to become accustomed to the changes. Before Professor Dumbledore left, he wrote a letter to me. In this letter, he requested that we improve inter-house relations. To do this, we have installed a new common room for the prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl. In addition, in each of your classes, you will be paired up with students from different houses. I hope that you will all make the best of this year, and learn all that you will need to take with you in your life outside of Hogwarts." The students stood, ready to go to their dormitories. "In addition," everyone sat back down, "I would like to introduce some people to you. Firstly, I would like to introduce Professor Lupin, who is returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would also like to introduce the new Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Harry Potter turned to his friend Ronald Weasley. "This is going to be an interesting year."


	2. The New Common Room

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine…but it's not**

**Chapter 1: The New Common Room**

After dinner in the Great Hall, everyone rushed up to their dormitories, anxious to relax and catch up with friends that they had not seen over the summer. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed, but at a much slower pace.

"I can't believe we have to share a dormitory with Malfoy. I mean, what if he tries to kill us while we are sleeping?"

"Ron, do you honestly think that they would let Malfoy back into the school if he was a major threat?"

"Well, he _did_ almost kill Dumbledore!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, who was staring quietly at the ground.

"But he didn't, and you didn't see him that night. He didn't want to do it. And besides, after the Ministry caught him, they gave him veritaserum and he told them everything. He told them how Snape had made a promise with Dumbledore and that proof of it was in Dumbledore's office and how Voldemort threatened to kill his mum if he didn't do it," Harry said, so softly that it was almost difficult to hear him.

"Sorry mate, I just don't trust him still."

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure the Ministry wouldn't let him go if he was dangerous.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood," Malfoy said, stepping into the view of the trio.

"For someone who had a run in with the Ministry only two months before, you seem to be very cocky Malfoy."

"Well Mudblood, I _am_ a Malfoy and things don't keep me down for long," he said while smirking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said, getting annoyed.

"Relax, Weasel-bee, I just wanted to tell you the password for the new common room. It's _cambiamento." _With that, Malfoy turned and made his way to the new common room, which was located near the Hufflepuff common room which was near the kitchens.

"Well, I guess I will see you two at breakfast," Harry said, making his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I wish he was a prefect. I hate the fact that he has to be in the Gryffindor common room all by himself."

"Don't worry 'Mione, he still has Neville and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione made their way down the corridor that led to the kitchens, searching for their new common room. Finally, they saw the tapestry that would reveal the common room with the password. The tapestry was huge, and portrayed a lion, serpent, badger, and an eagle, the symbols of the four houses. Hermione spoke the password to the lion, and the tapestry changed into a door, revealing a large common room.

"Blimey," Hermione heard Ron say.

The common room was beautiful. All of the colours of the houses were brought together. Across from the blazing fireplace were four large portraits, one for each of the Founders. The four Founders were greeting the prefects, bragging about their houses. On either side of the portraits were two staircases with three doors on each side. Each door had writing on it. The first door, which was closest to the bottom of the stairs, said "toilets" on it, the second door said "prefects" and had a list of who the prefects were. At the very top of the steps stood two doors, directly next to one another. One door was labelled Head Boy, and the other read Head Girl, and both had either Hermione or Malfoy's name on it. Hermione, who had been awestruck over how lavish the room looked, turned to see the one thing that she felt the common room had been missing.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione squealed, running over to a large library that appeared to have at least one book on every subject.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice that," said Ron, who was laughing at how excited Hermione was.

While Hermione continued examining the common room library, Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"I suppose that it is safe for me to assume that you all find your new common room satisfactory?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, as you can see, your dormitories are separated by prefects and heads, and the girls dorms are to the left, boys to the right. In addition, between the staircases are passageways to enter your houses common room. You must say the password to enter. Now, I expect you all to get along. You will all be setting examples for your classmates and I expect you all to act with respect towards one another. Now, I suggest you all go off to bed. Just because you are prefects does not mean that you can be excused from your classes," and with that, Professor McGonagall left.

Hermione made her way up to her room, and smiled to herself. Her new dormitory looked like her old dormitory back in Gryffindor Tower, but it was much larger, and she was delighted to see a large bookcase for all of her books. Satisfied with her room, she put on her pajamas and went to say goodnight to Ron.

Although the prefect rooms were simple, there was something about the way it was decorated that made it feel beautiful. The room was decorated in a neutral colour of tan, and there were subtle hints of the house colours located throughout the dormitory.

"Nice eh?" Ron said while grinning.

Very nice. You should see mine. It's huge."

"Well, we should go to bed. Wouldn't want to be late for the first day of classes," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and said goodnight, making her way back to her room. Just as Hermione reached her room however, Malfoy exited his dormitory.

"Nice pajamas, Granger. A little predictable though aren't they?"

Hermione looked down at her pajamas. They were red with gold stitching. "But Malfoy, my pajamas are exactly the same as yours," she said, confused by his comment.

"Exactly. I imagined someone like you to have pajamas that would be more…muggle."

Hermione glared at him while he walked down the steps to the toilets, laughing while he walked.

**A/N: The common room password, _cambiamento_, means "change" in Italian. I got it from a translating website so please let me know if it is wrong!**


	3. Messed Up Potions

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue and the first chapter. I plan on making this story really funny with lots of twists so please keep reading! So far, I have updated twice in one week but I probably won't update again for another week if not longer because of exams. Anyway here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I resemble her in any way. **

**Chapter 2: Messed Up Potions**

The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early. She changed into her robes and seeing that it was still too early to go down to breakfast, went to wake up Ron. She opened the door to the prefects room quietly, assuming that everyone was still sleeping because the common room had been empty.

"Argh!"

"All righ' Ron?" said Ernie Macmillan, who was half awake.

Hermione was shocked. She had opened the door to the boy's dormitory to see Ron in the process of changing into his robes.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry! I'll just wait outside."

Hermione quickly left the room, blushing in shock. How could she forget to knock? Thoroughly embarrassed, Hermione decided to go look through the books in the library, hoping that they would help her calm down. She had gotten completely absorbed in "Helas, j'ai Transfigure mes Pieds (Alas, I Have Transfigured My Feet),"which was a play by Malecrit, when Ron came out of his dormitory.

"Ron, I am so sorry I walked in on you changing. I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Ron said laughing. "We should probably head down to breakfast, Harry might be waiting already."

"Well isn't that sweet, Mudblood and the Weasel, together forever," said Malfoy, who had just exited his dormitory.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said through gritted teeth, his hands clutching his wand tightly.

"Forget it Ron, he isn't worth it."

"What Granger, don't think your boyfriend could take me?"

"I didn't think that at all; I just didn't want Ron to get expelled for killing you," Hermione said with a smirk, leading Ron out of the common room.

Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall and looked for Harry. They finally saw him at the end of the Gryffindor table, talking with Ginny Weasley.

"Hey. How was your first night in your new common room?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron sat across from him.

"It's great! We have to show it to you later! It is so beautiful and they have this _huge_ library filled with books I have never even heard of."

"Yeah, its okay, but having to share a common room with Malfoy is wicked annoying. For someone who was almost sent to Azkaban, he sure does have a lot of confidence in himself," said Ron, who was helping himself to some toast with marmalade.

As the trio ate their breakfast, they heard an uproar of laughter coming from the Slytherin table, the source of it appearing to come from where Malfoy was sitting.

"I wonder what's so funny," Harry muttered while glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Well, we can't find out now. Lupin just handed me our schedules and we have potions first. We may as well go down to the dungeons now," said Hermione.

The trio said goodbye to Ginny, who was now talking to Neville and made their way down to the dungeons, where they took their usual seats at the back of the classroom. This year, potions was once again being taught by Professor Slughorn, who had agreed to return to Hogwarts.

Students began filing into the classroom, and as Malfoy passed Harry, Ron and Hermione, he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Malfoy!" Hermione said, getting annoyed.

"As if you don't already know."

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Slughorn entered the room, telling the class to line up so that they could get their partners for the class.

"Harry, you will be paired up with Ernie Macmillan. Mr. Weasley, you will be working with Mr. Goyle. Miss Granger, your partner will be Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione stopped hearing who else was paired up, shocked over her who partner was. Ron and Harry looked up from their seats, apologetic looks on their faces. Hermione turned to where Malfoy had taken a seat and marched over to sit next to him. Like Hermione, he did not look happy about who his partner was.

"Okay, now that you have all got your partners, I want to let you know that this will be a very difficult year. You are all preparing for your NEWTs, which you will be taking in June and we have a lot of material to cover. Today, we will be working on a Draught of Peace. The ingredients will be posted on the board at the front of the room and I urge you all to work cooperatively with your partners. Oh, and do not forget that if you add too much hellebore, the potion will go terribly wrong so be mindful of what you put into your potions! You may begin."

"Okay, we need to add two cups of powdered moonstone."

"Granger, I can read the board perfectly well without your help."

"Well, we are supposed to work together so I was just doing my part."

"Just like you did your part with Weasely this morning?" Malfoy asked, turning to look at Hermione with an evil smirk on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I know all about what happened this morning. One of the Slytherin prefects told _everyone_ at breakfast this morning."

"Well, obviously they didn't tell everyone otherwise I would have known."

"Well, it's being said that you were caught in the prefects dormitory this morning and that your little Weasel friend was not completely dressed while you were there."

"Yeah, so what? All I did was walk in on him by mistake while he was changing."

"Well that's not what I heard."

"Oh my gosh! Nothing was going on!"

"Whatever you say Granger. But tell me, couldn't you have found somewhere more private to be together, such as the Room of Requirement?"

"Shut up, you insufferable little git!"

"_You_ shut up Mudblood!" said Malfoy, whose voice was rising louder and louder.

"What is your problem! You weasel your way out of having to go to Azkaban and then you come back to Hogwarts, continuing to prance around as if your king! You walk around like you are better than everyone else around you but your not!"

"Maybe I prance around like that because I _am_ better than everyone else! Especially dirty little Mudbloods like you!"

Hermione was vaguely aware that the room had become very quiet, as everyone was listening to their argument. She ignored the silence and continued her argument, still adding ingredients to the potion.

"Well at least I didn't almost kill someone who could have saved me!"

"Don't you_ dare_ talk about things you know _nothing_ about."

Suddenly, a bright flash exploded in the room, causing Hermione to think that she had been hit with a jinx. The white light quickly dispersed and Hermione was once again able to see her surroundings but what she saw was not the usual room that she had potions in. Somehow, she and Malfoy had been moved out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, a short distance away from the greenhouses.

Forgetting about their argument, Hermione turned to Malfoy, who looked just as confused as she felt.

"Malfoy, how did we get here?"

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, it dawned on Hermione what had happened.

"Oh no, did you by any chance add hellebore to the potion?"

"Of course I did. I added most of the ingredients that were on the board."

"Well, I also added hellebore and judging on how we are no longer in the potions room, that would mean that the potion went very wrong."

"But that would mean –"

"Yes Malfoy, we are on a different plane.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: woot! now the story is getting into its main plot! I hope it's good! I kind of rushed it but I think it came out all right. Next chapter, they see what exactly is different in this new world and are shocked at some of the changes…**


	4. Major Differences

**A/N: This chapter picks up exactly where chapter 2 left off...**

**Chapter 3: Major Differences**

"We should probably go see what this plane is like. Maybe the potion just moved us to a different area rather than a different plane altogether. Large amounts of hellebore can be unpredictable like that."

"I _know_ about the properties of hellebore so stop telling me!" Malfoy said as they began walking back up to the school.

The two entered the building and saw that it was lunch time, which was odd considering they had just had breakfast about an hour before. They went into the Great Hall where students were laughing with friends while they ate. Hermione and Malfoy began to walk into the hall when Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come _on_ Malfoy! We need to find Professor Slughorn so that we can figure out a way to fix this."

"Granger, open your eyes! Do you _see_ who is sitting at the front table?"

Hermione squinted, trying to see exactly what had shocked Malfoy so much.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, running to the front table.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. I am Hermione Granger. I was wondering if I could speak to you in your office for a moment."

"Of course Miss Granger, but before we go up to my office, can you please tell me _why_ Mr. Malfoy is looking at me as if I were a ghost?"

"You know who we are?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know who you both are?"

"Well, you see professor, we were brewing a potion and we added too much hellebore."

"Ah, now I understand. Well, let us go up to my office and discuss what has happened," Dumbledore said, leaving the table and walking to his office while Hermione and Malfoy following behind quietly.

When they finally arrived in Dumbledore's office (the password was peppermint humbugs), Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk, Hermione sat across from him and Malfoy remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you sit down and join us."

"No, I'm fine standing," he said, not looking Dumbledore in the eye.

Hermione had never seen Malfoy so pale and nervous and it unnerved her.

"Well than, tell me, what exactly happened?"

Hermione launched into the story, telling Dumbledore everything without any help from Malfoy.

"Well, you two are indeed on a completely different plane. I will have a talk with Professor Slughorn about what can be done to fix this problem but until we figure out a solution, you two will be attending your usual classes. Now, before we discuss housing arrangements, I would like to know exactly what the other plane is like so that I can gather an idea as to how different it is from this one."

"Well sir, the biggest difference is that on our plane, Mal– someone helped Death Eaters into the castle and we all fought them but you– you were killed by one of our professors who was working as a double agent."

"Well, things are certainly _very_ different on the two planes, but tell me, what are Death Eaters?"

"Why, they are Voldemort's followers of course."

"I do not believe I have ever heard of such a person. Perhaps he lives only on your plane, for I certainly do not think he lives on this one."

"So you mean to tell me that the Dark Lord doesn't even exist here?"

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy. Now, lets move on to your housing arrangements. On your plane, which houses are you in?"

"I am in Gryffindor and Malfoy is in Slytherin."

"Hmm. That is interesting. Well, things are slightly different on this plane. Here, you are both in Gryffindor and you, Hermione, are Head Girl. The Head Boy is Harry Potter from Slytherin. Does he exist on your plane?"

"Yes, he is one of my best friends but he is not in Slytherin. He was the only one who could defeat Voldemort."

"Dear me, things are certainly very different indeed. Now, as you two are both in Gryffindor, you will both be staying there. Try to tell as few people as possible about what has happened. You will both be excused from todays classes so I suggest you talk to students who have breaks to find out exactly what is different here."

Hermione and Malfoy left Dumbledore's office and Malfoy, who had been quiet almost the entire time they were in there, suddenly started yelling, but not at any one in particular.

"Me! A Gryffindor! And Potter is a Slytherin! What would my father say if he knew about this? What is wrong with this bloody world! And no Dark Lord? How is that even possible?"

"Um, Malfoy, are you alright?"

"Oh, I am just bloody perfect Granger! I have just been told I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not Head Boy, Scar face is in Slytherin and the Dark Lord doesn't exist!"

"Whatever Malfoy. Why don't we go up to the Gryffindor common room? We can probably find out what is different from Ron and Ginny."

"Oh great! Just what I want to do! Spend time with two Weasels. And maybe then, we can go jump off the Astronomy Tow–"

Malfoy's sentence was cut short as Hermione smacked him across the face, causing a shocked look to creep onto his face.

"You– you hit me!"

"You were rambling. I had to do it, now lets go."

Hermione walked the familiar route to the Gryffindor common room, speaking the password that Dumbledore had given her. She and Malfoy entered the common room, where students were lounging around talking or doing homework. Hermione saw a boy with red hair sitting by the fire with a girl who, from the distance, appeared to be Parvati Patil.

"Ron! Its so good to see you! And you too Parvati!" Hermione said, running over to them and giving them each a hug.

"Er– hi Hermione," said Ron, who was looking confused.

"I have so much to tell you Ron! Malfoy and I were in Slughorn's–"

"Why did you just call him Malfoy?" Parvati asked.

"Um, because I have always called him that?"

"No you don't. You haven't called him that since you started dating in our 4th year."

**A/N: Hehehe…I love writing things that you wouldn't expect. Didn't think I would put Harry in Slytherin did you? Anyway, let me know what you think! And don't forget to review!**


	5. It Can't Get Any Worse

**A/N: Yay! I am so happy that a lot of people like the story so far! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy! Oh, and I just wanted to say that I know I said that there may be some Harry/Ginny stuff in this story but I am not too sure anymore. They just don't work together in this story. Anyway keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: It Can't Get Any Worse**

"Dating?" Malfoy said, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. _'How on earth is it possible that _I_ am dating_ Granger!_ I would never date a Mudblood! Not even on a different plane!' _Malfoy thought.

"Why are you two acting so weird? What, did one of the Slytherins cast a memory charm on you two or something?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Sorry Ron, we are just really tired. Lots of homework from our NEWT classes and all."

"Gr – Hermione, can we go down to the library? I think I left one of my assignments down there."

"Sure Draco," said Hermione, fighting back a laugh as Malfoy winced when she said his first name. "We will see you two at dinner later. Dumbledore excused us from today's classes so that we could do something for him."

Malfoy exited the common room with Hermione following closely behind.

"Malfoy, why did you say we have to go to the library?" Hermione asked, but Malfoy ignored her and kept walking.

When they arrived at the library, Malfoy made his way to Madam Pince and asked where books that involved potions gone wrong could be found. Hermione continued asking him what was going on but he did not answer. When they finally got to the section of the library that Malfoy had been looking for, he finally spoke.

"We can't stay here. This plane is completely daft and I refuse to stay here any longer than I have to."

"But Dumbledore said that he would talk to Slughorn to see what could be done. We just have to wait for them to work it all out."

"And did you see the look in the old mans eyes? After you told him about our fight, he looked _thrilled_ to hear that our potion went wrong. He actually _wants_ to keep us here."

"You're completely crazy Malfoy. I don't like the idea of being here and being in a relationship with you any more than you do but there is only so much that we can do to fix this on our own!"

"Just_ shut up_ Granger and look for a damn book that can help us! Unless you want me to have to snog you in front of everyone in order to keep up the act. I know all about how you think that I am a Slytherin sex god," Malfoy said with a smirk, winking suggestively.

"In your dreams Malfoy. And anyway, you aren't exactly a Slytherin sex god anymore now are you? You are now a _Gryffindor_ sex god. And I am assuming that Harry is now the Slytherin sex god," Hermione said, enjoying how pale Malfoy's face had gotten.

"You have no right to say things like that Mudblood. Or are you just saying things like that to me so that you don't have to face what has changed for you in this world. I believe that that was Parvati that Weasely was with, not you. What a shame. Apparently you aren't good enough for Weasley on this plane."

"But I suppose I was good enough for you, correct?"

"Well, you were probably good for one thing and that one thing was–" Malfoy's statement was cut short by a crashing sound and giggling.

"Geez Pans, slow down," said a male voice coming from a book self behind where Malfoy and Hermione were standing. Malfoy paled as a pug faced girl stepped into view, pulling on the tie of none other than Harry Potter. Hermione shrieked in shock as Harry pushed Pansy up against the bookcase, whispering seductively into her ear while she giggled.

Malfoy thought he heard Hermione mutter something that sounded like "in a _library?_" but decided not to say anything. He was about to pull Hermione away from the two Slytherins before they were spotted when Harry turned and looked towards them.

"Come to the library for a snog as well Malfoy? Well, at least that little Mudblood is good for something, eh?" Harry said, looking over Hermione's figure and finally winking when he caught her eye.

"Harry! I want to _do_ something! I don't wanna sit hear talking to _those_ two."

"Just a minute Pans. I want to talk with Malfoy for a moment." Draco winced as Harry spat out his name.

"What has happened to you Harry?" Hermione whispered, not realising that Harry could hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean what happened to me? I am the way I always have been. Rich, powerful, and amazingly charming. And unlike your little boyfriend here, I am not a traitor to my blood," Harry said, looking at Malfoy with disgust.

"But Harry, you're a half-blood! Your mum is muggleborn!"

"That may be so but my father is pure blooded and that's all that matters."

"And how exactly am I a traitor to my blood?"

"Where to begin. You are dating a filthy Mudblood, your best friends with a Weasel who is a disgrace to all purebloods, you suck up to Dumbledore as if he were the greatest wizard ever, and your parents went and got themselves killed just to save the bloody Minister of Magic."

"What do you mean they got themselves killed?"

"Draco, we have to pretend we know what he is talking about!" Hermione whispered as quietly as she could.

"You know nothing about me or my family," Malfoy said, giving Harry a cold look.

Harry's lips curved up into a smile, satisfied that he had finally hit a nerve.

Before Harry or Draco could say anything more to one another, Hermione pulled Draco away.

"Come on Draco, lets go up to the common room," Hermione said as she pulled Draco away, leaving Harry and Pansy in the library.

**A/N: I made Harry so mean in this chapter but I had to! I had to show the differences between the two planes. Anywho I probably won't update for a while again because exams are still going on but I will try! Review!**


	6. A Lack of Communication

**A/N: So, according to JKR's site, today is Malfoy's birthday so I thought what better way to celebrate than to update my fan fiction about him and Hermione? So here it is…**

**Chapter 5: A Lack of Communication**

Hermione dragged an obliging Malfoy back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, they took seats next to one another in front of the fire and sat in silence. Hermione kept glancing at Malfoy with a nervous, sad look but he barely noticed.

'_How does it feel, knowing that one minute, your parents are there and the next, they are gone? Harry talked about not having his parents around but not enough to help me understand what Malfoy is going through,' _Hermione thought.

Although Malfoy had always treated her and her friends horribly, she felt terrible about what he must be going through and felt that she had to talk to him. But she didn't feel obligated. She actually _wanted_ to help him and get him to open up to her.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" '_Well of course he isn't alright. He just found out his mum and dad are dead!'_

Malfoy snapped out of his trance-like state and turned to face Hermione, his eyes dark and cold.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. But just so you know, I am here if you need to talk. I know I'm not your favourite person in the world but I _am_ willing to listen if you need someone to talk to."

"I don't need anyone to talk to."

"Okay," Hermione said. Even though Malfoy said he didn't need anyone to talk to, his eyes betrayed him.

They two sat in silence, staring at the flames in the fireplace when the portrait hole opened and two young Gryffindors walked in. They appeared to be twins, a boy and a girl. They both had auburn coloured hair, the boys cut short while the girls was very long and wavy, and they both had hazel eyes. Looking at them, Hermione felt that they looked extremely familiar but could not figure out how or why.

They both came over to Hermione and Draco, taking the remaining empty seats in front of the fire.

"Blimey, today has felt like the longest day in history. Wouldn't you agree?" said the boy to Hermione and Malfoy

"Er – yes, it really has," said Hermione. She had no idea who these two students could possibly be and was having a hard time figuring out what she should say to them.

"What is wrong with you two? You look a little funny," said the girl, looking at the two older students with an odd look on their faces.

"Tell us. Now. We know something is up and if you don't tell us, we will find out sooner or later."

Malfoy liked the girl. She was spunky and demanded for what she wanted.

"Well, you see, we really aren't supposed to tell anyone. And we don't really know who you two are…" Hermione said, trailing off.

"Don't know who we are? Then this must certainly be an interesting story. Tell us."

"We added too much hellebore to a potion," Malfoy said lazily.

"But that would mean –"

"That you two are from a different plane."

"Correct. Now, do you mind telling us exactly who you are?" Malfoy was enjoying being cold towards these people. They were obviously friends on this plane and probably expected him to be completely different.

"Oh! Of Course! I am Oliver Potter but everyone calls me Ollie and this is my sister Violet."

"Potter? But Harry doesn't have any siblings!"

"For the smartest witch in our year, Granger, you really aren't that bright. You seem to forget that on this plane, Potters parents are alive."

"Oh! I didn't even think that Harry's parents were still alive. I suppose it _does _make sense though since they were killed by Voldemort but he doesn't exist here."

"Our parents are dead where you come from?" Ollie asked.

"Well you see…" Hermione said, as she began to tell Ollie and Violet everything about the world they had come from. After Hermione told them everything, the twins stared at Hermione, they mouths hanging open.

"Wow. Well, I am _very_ happy that I don't come from that plane," said Violet, who was shaking her head. "It sounds horrible."

"It is. But still, it's home and this plane is just completely…mad," Hermione said, glancing at Malfoy. "So tell us, why is Harry such a prat here? Back home, he was so…normal."

Malfoy snorted. "Potter? Normal?"

They all ignored him and Violet began to tell Harry exactly what Harry was like on this plane.

"Well you see, before he came to Hogwarts, he was exactly the way you described the Harry from your plane. It was only after he came to Hogwarts that he changed. Everyone in the family thought for sure that he would be in Gryffindor like mum and dad but after he arrived, he sent us an owl saying that he was in Slytherin. I guess it all went downhill from there. He became friends with that git Zabini and he just changed."

"But don't your parents try to do anything about it?" Hermione could not see why Lily and James or even Sirius, who was still alive on this plane, would not try to do anything to change Harry.

"They don't actually know what he is like here. Every time we go home for holiday he acts completely different and Violet and I would tell them but they wouldn't believe us because he puts up such a good act at home."

"That's terrible. I wish I knew why he was so horrid here."

"Maybe he was always meant to be like this but on our plane but his role as the Golden Boy prevented him from becoming that way." Hermione turned to Malfoy. He was right. It was all because of Voldemort. Voldemort changed everything.

"Well, its just about time for dinner. Care to join us?" With that, Hermione, Malfoy, Ollie and Violet made their way down to the Great Hall, Hermione talking to the Potter twins and Malfoy lagging behind, staring at the floor with a bored expression on his face as he followed behind them.

**A/N: So, I didn't really like this chapter but I had to say exactly what happened to Harry. And I like the idea of him having siblings on this plane. Anyway in the next chapter, Hermione and Malfoy attend their classes and are forced to keep up their act. Next chapter should be out next week sometime but I am still not sure…Oh! And if anyone has any ideas for this story, please send me a message and let me know! I still have some good ideas up my sleeve but I could always use more!**


	7. Keeping Up Appearances

**A/N: Woot! Go Slytherin... that was really random...**

**Chapter 6: Keeping Up Appearances**

The next day, Hermione woke up bright and early, eager to see the differences between the classes on this plane and the classes on her plane. She asked Seamus Finnigan, who shared a dormitory with Malfoy, if Malfoy was awake yet and he said that Malfoy had not been in the dormitory when the other boys woke up.

Hermione guessed that Malfoy was at breakfast. She went down to the Great Hall and saw that he was sitting with Ollie and Violet. She went over and took a seat across from them.

"Morning. Ready for classes Malfoy?"

Malfoy replied with a grunt and stared down at his toast, which he had not touched.

"You know," said Ollie, "you two are going to have to act like the Hermione and Draco on this plane if you want to keep up your appearances."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Malfoy. She thought she had felt his eyes staring at her but when she turned to look at him, he was looking down. After a breakfast during which Hermione, Ollie and Violet talked while Malfoy sulked, the friends departed as they made their way to their separate classes. While Ollie and Violet went to potions, Hermione and Malfoy went out onto the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

Although they had both dropped Care of Magical Creatures on their plane, Dumbledore had informed them that on this plane, they were both in the class. Hermione was thrilled to see that on this plane, Hagrid still taught Care of Magical Creatures. She knew that if one thing did not change, it would be Hagrid.

She and Malfoy walked towards the rest of their classmates, standing almost unbearably close to each other. Hermione took a seat next to Ron and Malfoy was about to go sit with the Slytherins when he remembered that he was no longer a Slytherin and it would probably be in his best interest to avoid them on this plane. He sat next to Hermione and continued sulking.

"Had a bit of a row with him?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Sort of. He is just having a bad morning is all."

"Good mornin' class. Today, we'll be learnin' about Demiguise. I was lucky enough to get one of these. Hard ter find them this far east. Now, you're goin' to pair up an I want yeh to help take off some of its hair so that we can give it to yer Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so yeh can learn how invisibility cloaks are made."

With that, the class paired up. Hermione had wanted to work with Ron but he had already started working with Parvati, so shse had no choice but to work with Malfoy.

Hermione and Malfoy were working in silence when Hagrid came over to talk to them.

"Hello Hermione, Draco. How are yeh comin' along with the Demiguise?"

"Hi Hagrid. We are doing great." Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was obviously friendly with Hagrid on this plane and he was acting so rude. She expected better of him, though she was not sure why.

"Yeh all righ' Draco?"

"He is just having a really bad day Hagrid,' Hermione said apologetically, as Malfoy had decided to ignore him.

Hagrid was talking to Hermione about Fang when they both heard Malfoy gasp. The Demiguise had turned invisible, making it impossible to find out where it had gone.

"Don' worry. I know an easy way to find it. _Revenio!_" Not a second later, the Demiguise reappeared.

'_That's strange,' _thought Hermione. Since when could Hagrid do magic? Then it dawned on her. Hagrid could do magic on this plane because Tom Riddle was never around, or at least never evil, to get Hagrid expelled from Hogwarts.

"Thanks Hagrid," said Hermione.

"Not a problem." Hagrid said, watching Malfoy collect the hair from the animal.

There as a burst of laughter coming from where Harry, Blaise Zabini and Pansy were sitting.

"Honestly, who would hire a giant oaf like him?" said Harry, who was looking over at Hagrid.

Hermione became enraged and was about to teach Harry a lesson when Hagrid put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's not worth it Hermione. Honestly, I don't understand wha' happened. He used ter be such a good kid. Just goes to show yeh how people change. Now then, why don't you two come over for a cup o' tea tonight?"

"Sure Hagrid. We will come around some time after dinner."

After class was over, Hermione and Draco made their way to the library as they did not have a class. Once they got there, Malfoy slammed his books on the table and glared at Hermione.

"Its bad enough I have to hang around you all day but now I have to go visit that oaf? We are not going."

"Do you always have to be such an unbearable, snobbish brat?"

"Do you always have to be such an insufferable know it all?"

"Yes, I do. Now, I will be going with or without you," Hermione said before disappearing behind a bookshelf.

'_Honestly. What is wrong with that bloody woman. Why does she even hang around with such filthy people. Hagrid, Weasley, that werewolf Lupin. All a bunch of sorry excuses for wizards,'_ thought Malfoy

Later that night, after dinner, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, completing their homework. Hermione looked at her watch and decided that it was time to go to Hagrid's.

"Are you going to be coming?"

"No and you shouldn't either."

"What do you care if I go?"

"I don't."

"Fine than. Goodnight," Hermione said, marching out of the portrait hole.

'_Blimey. Why do I care so much that she is going to visit him. Its not like she was making me go too,'_ Malfoy said as he blankly stared at his piece of parchment. _'What if a teacher catches her out of the common room after hours? Why do I even care if she gets in trouble? It would teach her a lesson…but still…'_ Finally, Malfoy decided to follow her.

Malfoy quickly caught up to Hermione, as she was walking very slowly. He decided not to reveal himself to her and quietly follower her instead. Hermione was just about to reach the Great Hall when Professor Slughorn walked out of the corridor that led to the dungeons. Without thinking, Malfoy grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Her eyes were opened wide in shock but she did not push him away. They stayed this way for what felt like eternity before Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"G – Good evening Professor," Hermione stammered, out of breath from the surprising kiss she had just received.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Now, what were you two doing out of bed after hours? I am aware that you are Head Girl Miss Granger but you still should not be roaming the corridors."

"We were just snogging," said Malfoy, smirking at how uncomfortable both Granger and Slughorn appeared.

"Well, you two should both know better than to do things like that in the corridors. Thirty house points from each of you. And if I catch either of you wandering the corridors after hours, I will have to give you both detentions. Now, go back to your dormitories and do not leave them until morning!"

**A/N: So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie…_revenio_, the spell used by Hagrid, is latin for reveal or come back. Next chapter: Draco in tight leather pants…but I haven't decided if Hermione is going to dream it or if I should have Fred and George have a small role by giving her one of their patented daydream charm…let me know which idea I should use!**


	8. Questioning Daydreams

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. I tried to post it yesterday but the website wasn't letting me do it so I had to wait. Anyway everybody voted for the patented daydream charm so that is what I am going to use….hope its good…and be sure to review after you read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Questioning Daydreams**

After Slughorn left Hermione and Malfoy, the two made their way up to the Gryffindor common room in silence, a million thoughts floating in their heads.

'_Why did he kiss me? It doesn't make any sense. Even if he was trying to make it so that I wouldn't get in trouble with Slughorn I still got in trouble. I might not even have been punished if it weren't for him because I am Head Girl,'_ Hermione thought, biting her lip.

'_I cannot believe I kissed the Mudblood. I mean, she _does _look good but she's Mudblood Granger! Member of the Golden Trio and Little Miss Perfect! Father would kill me if he ever found out,' _said one part of Malfoy. The other part of his brain was thinking quite differently. _'But father is dead here…And on this plane, he probably would not have even cared that I kissed a Mudblood. And it's not like it was a bad kiss…'_

The two arrived at the portrait hole, spoke the password, and entered the common room, the awkward silence between them holding strong. Finally, Malfoy decided to say something. He _was _a Malfoy after all and because of that he never had any reason to feel awkward.

"Your welcome, Granger."

"Er – thanks I guess."

"Still overwhelmed by my impeccable kissing skills? I bet Weasley never kissed you like that," said Malfoy with his characteristic smirk.

Hermione had no idea what to say to him so instead, she decided to glare at him.

"Hermione! Draco! Over here!" called Ron from across the common room.

Hermione went over to where Ron was sitting with Parvati, Malfoy following behind.

"Hermione! Your birthday is tomorrow!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Merlin! Your right! I completely forgot!"

"How could you forget your own birthday?"

"Well, a lot has been going on lately…" Hermione said, trailing off and glancing over at Malfoy.

"Your going to love the gift I got you. I got it from Fred and George's shop. Should be really interesting."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Nor can I. I'm sure it will be very…lavish," said Malfoy with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Long day. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up! Happy birthday! Open your presents so that we can see what you got!" 

Hermione opened her eyes to see Parvati and Lavender Brown staring down at her, excited expressions on their faces.

"Sleep," Hermione said groggily, shutting her eyes once again.

"No!" yelled the two other girls in unison.

Together, they grabbed Hermione's feet and pulled her out of bed. Hermione landed on the floor and glared up at them until she saw her presents out of the corner of her eye.

'_Wow. I never get this many presents. I wonder why I get so many more on this plane than I do on the other.'_

Hermione went over to her pile and grabbed the closest gift. It was from both Parvati and Lavender and was a make up kit.

"Now we can do makeovers and stuff!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione tried to looks pleased but could not help but grimace. She didn't like to wear makeup and Parvati and Lavender were always trying to get her to wear some or to put on outfits that barely covered anything. She used to say that she had to make up which was why she never wore it but now she had no excuse. Hermione moved on to the next gift which was from her parents. They had given her a set of Muggle books that she had been eyeing over the summer both on her plane at home and this plane. Smiling, she grabbed the next gift which was from Tonks. Tonks had given her a ticket to a concert for the Weird Sisters for during Easter holiday along with a card.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you like this gift! It was really hard to get these tickets but I got them! I know you really wanted to go and I have not seen them perform for ages so I thought it would be the perfect gift. Anyway I hope you have a brilliant birthday and that my dear little cousin is treating you all right. I will probably see you and Draco over the Christmas holidays. Happy birthday!_

_Love from,_

_Tonks'_

Hermione's smile grew wider as she read the letter. She was so happy that on this plane, she and Tonks were still close, though she did find it a bit strange that Tonks was friendly with Malfoy.

Hermione opened a few other gifts including some homemade treacle tarts from Hagrid when she reached her last gift, which was from Ron. Hermione opened the parcel and when she saw what he had gotten her, she laughed. In her hands, Hermione held a long colourful box. On the top of the box was a picture of a man and woman sitting on a beach gazing into one another's eyes.

"Oh! I know what that is! It's a Patented Daydream Charm! I have always wanted to try one of those!" said Lavender, who was trying to snatch the box from Hermione's hands.

"Look, there is a note attached," said Parvati

'_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you always said that these were just for kids but I think it might be kind of funny. Fred and George said that you should use it while your in one of your classes but you probably wouldn't want to miss anything. Anyway I hope have a good birthday._

_Ron'_

* * *

Hermione arrived at her first class, Muggle Studies, to find that her teacher was sick. All of her friends had other classes at this time so she decided to go up to the common room to read her new books. 

She began reading one of the books from her parents, _The Odyssey_, but could not focus her attention on it. Her mind kept floating back to her gift from Ron. Finally, she decided to try it since the common room was mostly empty because everyone was in class.

Hermione retrieved the colourful box from her dormitory and read the box.

'_To activate, pour the powder into a glass with powdered moonstone and water. The powder from this kit will alter the effects of the moonstone, which usually helps a person gain emotional balance. Once you mix the potion, drink it and point your wand to your head and say _alucinor._ This will activate the charm, giving you a 30 minute daydream of the most realistic fantasy you could ask for. '_

Hermione followed the directions and felt herself move into the dream.

* * *

_Hermione was in a huge library with at least a hundred bookshelves. The room was huge, with high, domed ceilings and windows made of stained glass. The room was dark, but small, glowing orbs floated among the bookshelves._

_Hermione looked around and began to walk. As she walked, she realized that her outfit had changed. She was now wearing a silky green gown which had small crystal encrusted on the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the gown. Her hair had also changed and rather than being frizzy, it was smooth and sleek with soft curls forming at the ends. _

"_Hermione…" a male voice echoed_

_Hermione looked around for the source of the voice but could see no one._

"_Hermione…Come look for me."_

_Hermione began to grow excited, anxious to see who the voice was coming from. She walked among the rows of bookshelves, looking down each one._

"_You have almost found me…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Keep looking…"_

_Hermione continued to look when she finally came to the centre of the large library. In the centre, there were candles scattered about, and Hermione could faintly hear soft classical music playing. _

_She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and spun around. Her eyes landed on a man with white-blonde hair and light grey eyes. He was wearing a deep green shirt and tight leather pants. Hermione stared at him, unable to take her eyes off him. _

_She realised that this was Malfoy that she was looking at but did not care. In this daydream, there was something different about him and she wanted to be near him. _

"_You found me."_

"_Yes," said Hermione, who was suddenly breathless, as if she had just run a marathon._

_Malfoy walked towards her slowly and put his hands on her waist, staring into her eyes. He leaned in, kissing her gently, then pulled away, looking into her eyes once more. She hadn't realised it before but she had been freezing, however once he kissed her, warmth spread through her and a tingling feeling spread from her toes up to her head. She rested her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes like he had been doing to her. His eyes were warm and welcoming, filled with something Hermione could only identify as passion. _

_Hermione pulled him to her, kissing him with more force than he had used on her. Her hands moved around his hair, his hands still held her waist._

_He pushed her into the nearest bookshelf. He had pushed her hard but she felt no pain. They continued to kiss, their kiss deepening, never stopping except for when he looked into her eyes…_

_After snogging for what felt like forever, Malfoy pulled away, once again gazing into Hermione's eyes. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. They broke apart seconds later, their faces remaining inches apart. _

"_It's time for you to go…"_

_Hermione nodded, and Malfoy and the library faded away…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know there was not a lot to the daydream but I didn't want to overkill it. I liked writing the daydream though, it was so much fun! Anyway I hope it wasn't too disappointing. My beta liked it but she's a loser so I can't always trust her opinion…HAHAHA kidding! I'm very giddy right now. REVIEW! **


	9. A Change of Heart

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews. If the story ever gets boring or repetitive, _please_ let me know…Constructive criticism is good. By the way, I am also posting this on and every one else on that site has a banner for their fan fiction and I would really _really_ love to have one so if anyone is really bored and wants to make one for this story, I would be really happy…And maybe I would update with the next chapter faster than I normally would….LOL.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Change of Heart**

That night, Hermione lay in bed, staring at the crimson curtains that surrounded her bed.

After her daydream faded away, she wondered what Draco being in her dream meant. She had thought that the daydream would involve a person similar to a prince in a fairy tale novel, someone who did not really exist, but she was instead greeted by someone she had known for six years, someone who she thought was her enemy. She had checked the box of the daydream charm, looking for an answer but found nothing. She had finally decided to write a letter to Fred and George, as an anonymous writer, asking how the "man of her dreams" was chosen. She hoped to receive an answer within a few days, but until then, all she could do was wait with the thousands of questions floating in her head.

Honestly, how could _Malfoy_ be the man of her dreams? He had never treated her (or anyone for that matter) with anytime of respect. For the six years that she had known him, all he had done was call her and her friends names and taunt them, usually causing them to get in trouble.

But was he really that bad? Sure, he treated everyone horribly but was he really like that? Hermione knew that Malfoy had been raised to be like his father, powerful, respected, feared, and an ally of the Dark Lord but deep down, was Malfoy really like that? He always said that she didn't know him and maybe he was right…

Hermione decided that tomorrow, she would try and get to know the real Malfoy. Even if he didn't want to open up to her and show her who he really was, she would find a way to see the real him.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early as usual and decided to head down to breakfast without waiting for her friends. She sat at the Gryffindor table, helped herself to toast with marmalade, and porridge and read her copy of _the Daily Prophet_. Although she had stopped reading _the Daily Prophet_ on her plane after they had printed lies about Harry, she was glad to see that on this plane, _the Prophet_ wrote nothing but the truth.

Eventually, Malfoy came down accompanied by Ollie and Violet. Malfoy sat next to Hermione while the twins sat across from them.

"So how was your birthday Hermione? We looked for you yesterday but we couldn't find you," said Violet, who was helping herself to eggs and kippers.

"Oh, right, well I was tired after my classes and decided to go to bed early."

Malfoy looked at Hermione with a curious eye. She was lying. She said that she had gone to her classes but she had not showed up to any of the classes that they had together.

Malfoy reached across Hermione for a plate of bacon, slightly brushing Hermione's hand when he had reached over. He thought nothing of it, for it was just a mistake but Hermione quickly turned as red as a tomato, stuttering to answer a question that Ollie had just asked her. Malfoy once again looked at her with a curious look. Why did he keep looking at her like that? Had he found out about the daydream? But he had no way of finding out about it since she had not told anyone. And why was he acting so, civilly around her today?

"What's the matter with you today Granger? You're acting even more crazy than usual."

"Nothing!" Hermione shouted, bolting up from her seat and running out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy shrugged and continued eating his breakfast, missing the mischievous look that Ollie and Violet were exchanging across the table.

* * *

Hermione bolted from the Great Hall and went straight to her first class of the day, sitting in the room by herself until the other students and Professor McGonagall arrived. She needed to relax and stop being paranoid. She was acting like Harry, acting paranoid over something that could very well mean absolutely nothing. Thinking of the way Harry was on her plane made her smile. Even though she saw Harry on this plane, he was completely different and she missed _her_ Harry. And Ron…he was so different on this plane too. They barely spoke to each other on this plane. She just wanted to go back home where everything was normal and she didn't have to think about what she could possibly be feeling for Malfoy.

Students began filing into the classroom noisily, talking to their friends about anything and everything. Malfoy entered the room by himself and took a seat diagonally behind Hermione. She saw him come in and sit out of the corner of her eye but turned away before he could notice that she was looking at him.

"Quiet down. Now, today we will be starting on human transfiguration. For your last six years here at Hogwarts, you have been practicing with transfiguring objects of various shapes and sizes and as you know, it is harder to transfigure larger objects. Today, you will begin with practicing the transfiguration of one of your fingers. You can try to transfigure your finger into anything, but remember that it is easier to transfigure it into something simple rather than something complex. You may begin," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione focused on her work, glad for a distraction from all of the thoughts floating around her head.

While Hermione worked hard at transfiguring her finger, Malfoy had other things to thin about.

'_Why is Granger acting so strange? She normally acts odd but this time she is acting beyond odd. And why did she turn so red at the sight of me? Maybe she finally realised just how good looking I am,' _Malfoy thought, chuckling to himself. _'But still. She was normal yesterday. Maybe something happened…I should find out. Hmm.'_

With that, Malfoy decided that he would find out exactly what was causing Hermione to act so strange. A little snooping never hurt anybody…

* * *

Hermione was having one of the worst days of her life. In Transfiguration, she was unable to transfigure her finger while Ron was able to. The only logical explanation for that was that her mind was not focused at the task at hand. After Transfiguration ended, she raced out of the room in an effort to avoid Malfoy and ran up to the Gryffindor common room, where she spent her free period. Although she was never big on keeping a journal back on her plane, she decided that she should so that when she returned to her plane, she could bring it back with her and show Harry and Ron, who would never believe all the differences between the two planes without proof.

'_I have decided to start a journal. All of this will probably seem completely stupid written down on paper but it should be saved as it is probably something I will never be able to forget. Malfoy and I were assigned to work together in potions class. We were supposed to be making a Draught of Peace but Malfoy and I messed up the ingredients by adding too much hellebore which sent us to a different plane. This plane is so odd. Everything is like the complete opposite of our normal plane. Here, Malfoy is in Gryffindor, Harry is in Slytherin, is Head Boy and is dating Pansy Parkinson and Dumbledore is alive. And Voldemort doesn't even exist here! The worst part of this plane is that Malfoy and I are dating. I would never have guess that I would be dating Malfoy, on this plane or any other plane. My birthday just recently passes. I got a ton of gifts from everyone, including a patented daydream charm from Ron. Me, being the genius that I am decided to use it, not even bothering to think of what could possible happen in the daydream. At first, it was going really well but then I saw who the daydream involved. Malfoy! I don't know what this means of course but all I know is that nothing good can come of it. Today, I could not even look at him, thinking that he would someway be able to tell that I had dreamed about he and I being together. Of course, it doesn't help that he kept looking at me strangely today. I really wish I could talk to Harry and Ron…'_

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock at the door of her dormitory. Tucking her journal under her mattress where Parvati and Lavender would not think to look, Hermione strode over to the door, opening it to see a smiling Violet.

"Hi Hermione. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked a bit peaky this morning and you were acting really strange."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. I am perfectly fine. I am just really stressed out and I want to go back home."

"Oh. Well why don't you go talk to Dumbledore again and see if he has found any way to send you two back home?"

"That's actually a really good idea. Thanks Violet," said Hermione, leading Violet out of her room.

* * *

After Hermione and Violet left the Gryffindor common room, Draco made his way back up to the common room himself, deciding that he could probably find out what was causing Hermione to act so strange from Lavender and Parvati. After bewitching the staircases so that he could go up the stairs, he entered the Hermione dormitory, not bothering to knock. No one was in the room and Draco had not seen either Lavender or Parvati in the common room. Draco decided to snoop around the room. Thinking that maybe Granger had a Pensieve or something of the like. He ruffled through her trunk, not finding anything.

'_Granger isn't that stupid,' _he thought to himself, _'she wouldn't hide something in plain sight if she didn't want it to be found. Where would you hide something you didn't want your father to find?'_

Draco looked around the room, his eyes landing on Hermione's bed. He lifted up the mattress, finding a thin book adorned with a lion on the cover. He opened the cover and began to read what Hermione had written.

"_Blimey. It's no wonder she was acting odd around me! She had a dream about me. And from the sounds of it, its sounds like it was a rather good dream…'_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted to the door of the girls dormitory being opened.

"Thanks again for coming with me Violet; I'll see you at dinner!"

Draco panicked, not knowing what to do with the journal that lay open in his hands. Before he could do anything with it, Hermione looked into the room, catching Malfoy with her journal.

"You! What do you –? What the bloody hell are you doing in my room with my journal? I'm going to hex you into oblivion! _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Malfoy's body became rigid, and his hands dropped the journal as he fell to the floor, unable to move at all.

Hermione stood over him, a murderous look on her face.

"What were you _thinking?_ How could you go and invade my privacy like this? I knew you were a horrid piece of filth but this goes even beyond all the horrible things you have done in the past. And to think, I thought you were actually starting to change!

Malfoy tried to speak but was unable to move anything except his eyes, which kept flickering between Hermione and the door.

"And did you know that I was trying to find you? To tell you that I spoke to Dumbledore and that he found a way for us to get back home?"

Malfoy's thoughts, which had been focused only on how he could get his body to move, snapped to what Hermione was saying. Although he was unable to move, he felt his mouth trying to hang open. They were going to be back home! This whole nightmare was going to be over! Now all he had to do was get his body working and get to Dumbledore before Hermione could kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Probably wasn't the best chapter but I needed the story to progress and I needed to develop the characters a bit. Oh, and Hermione and Draco will still be on this plane for a little longer…Anyway I just wanted to say that in the middle of July, I am going on holiday to a few countries for three weeks and I won't be able to post while I am away. I should be able to post 4 more chapters before I go but I can't promise anything, as I will have work everyday. I will be writing on my trip though so when I return, I should have loads of chapters to post. **


	10. A Glimpse of the Future

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter. I honestly did not even notice them when I reread what I wrote. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Glimpse of the Future**

After Hermione cooled off enough, she unfroze Malfoy and the two made their way to Dumbledore's office in complete silence. Hermione was silent because she was still furious with Malfoy and Malfoy was silent because he was terrified that Hermione was going to curse him again.

The two students arrived at the Headmasters office and Hermione spoke the password, _ice mice. _They walked up the steps, and Hermione was about to knock on the door when the door opened from the inside, revealing their large potions professor.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco. I just came to tell Dumbledore that I have begun brewing the potion to return you both home. Might be a while though. It most likely won't be done until December so why don't you two attend the Halloween party I am planning? It would be after the feast of course but there will be plenty of food and I may even be able to get the Weird Sisters to come and play for us."

"That sounds wonderful Professor," said Hermione, smiling warmly at her professor.

Hermione and Malfoy said goodbye to Slughorn and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I assume Professor Slughorn has just told you about the potion?"

"Yes, sir," said Malfoy.

"Splendid, splendid. Now, the potion is currently brewing but it might take some time, as certain ingredients need to stew for a while. We may be able to have the potion done sooner but nothing is certain. In the meantime, I suggest you two continue with your classes. I am very sorry that I cannot talk with the two of you longer but I have an important appointment at the Ministry and I cannot be late."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you."

Hermione and Malfoy left Dumbledore's office, happy that in a few short months, they would be back home.

"Don't you have something to say to me Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked over at her, his happiness slowly fading.

"What do you mean?"

"My diary! You read it and never apologised!"

"Well, it's not as though it was none of my business. It _did_ concern me after all," he said with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him and he thought she was just going to walk away but then she surprised him by firing a jinx at him.

"_Rictusempra!_"

Hermione had caught Malfoy when he was unaware and had not had enough time to block the jinx. He fell to the floor and began laughing uncontrollably. He managed to lift the jinx and pointed his wand at her.

"_Fernunculus!_"

"_Protego!_" Hermione shouted, blocking the jinx.

Although Hermione knew many spells, she was rapidly running out of different ones to use against him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Malfoy.

"_Commonstro Porro!_" Hermione screamed.

Malfoy gracefully fell to the ground. The spell Hermione had used was not exactly a jinx, but it would definitely serve as a distraction. By casting this spell, Hermione was forcing Malfoy to see a glimpse of the future. She left him lying on the floor in the corridor outside of Dumbledore's office and walked off to the grounds where she would be able to clear her head.

* * *

As soon as he heard Hermione scream out the spell, he knew what was to happen and he was almost afraid of what he would see.

Malfoy looked around. He was in what appeared to be the Great Hall, but it was a major site of destruction. Large chunks of the ceiling were missing and there was debris all over the floor. Hundreds of witches and wizards were scattered about the Great Hall, most of them in a duel with what appeared to be Death Eaters. There were also hundreds of bodies scattered on the floor, some wounded, many dead.

"Draco!"

He turned around to see Hermione running towards him.

"He is almost here! Harry is already waiting by the door for Voldemort but I can't find Ron anywhere! You don't think he's hurt do you?"

He looked behind him and saw himself, looking at Hermione with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. I just saw him with a group of healers. He was taking them to where Longbottom is."

"Thank Merlin. Are you ready?" she asked, looking at him.

"Of course. But promise me you won't leave my side. I don't care what happens. You stay by me at all times."

"Don't worry, I will."

The door to the Entrance Hall burst open and fog streamed into the school.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed.

"Remember, no matter what happens, I love you," said Draco to Hermione.

* * *

Malfoy awoke in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He tried sitting up but quickly lay down again, as sitting up had caused his head to throb painfully.

"That filthy Mudblood," he said, clutching his head.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room.

"If I were you Mr. Malfoy, I would watch what you say in the presence of others," said Albus Dumbledore steeping into view.

"S-sorry Professor. I didn't know anyone else was here."

"No matter. Now, it has come to my understanding that you and Miss Granger had a duel today. Am I correct in saying that you were hit with a spell that gave you a glimpse of the future?

Malfoy nodded.

"Well then, would you like to share what you saw? You do not have to but I would feel honoured to hear about what you saw."

"Actually, I would like to keep it to myself."

"Of course. In that case, I have something for you. A Pensieve for your thoughts."

"Thank you Professor. But I have a question. Why are you giving this to me?"

"I feel that it is important for people to share their thoughts. Even if they do not share them with a person, it is important to share them in some way, whether it is through a diary or a Pensieve. To my understanding, Miss Granger has started a journal and I think it would be wise if you also start some way to store your thoughts, as you are far from home and you will have a lot to remember once you return home. However, I suggest that you never again try to look through Miss Granger's diary if you do not want her to view your thoughts through your Pensieve."

"Yes Professor."

"Now, I suggest that you get your rest. Goodnight."

"Wait. What about Gr- I mean Hermione?"

"She is fine. I spoke to her earlier this evening. You may speak to her in the morning if you wish."

After Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, Malfoy looked over at his Pensieve. Back home, his father had given him a Pensieve when he was a young child and he used it often. It made him happy that he now had a Pensieve on this plane as well.

He grabbed his wand from the table next to the bed and held it to his head. He concentrated hard on what he saw from the future and pulled the memory out of his head and into the Pensieve. His mind cleared instantly and he no longer felt stressed over what the future might have in store for him. Looking into the Pensieve, he saw himself and Hermione floating around. For the rest of the night, Draco concentrated on various memories and deposited them into his new Pensieve. After depositing the memory he had of being ordered to kill Dumbledore, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Hermione entered the Hospital Wing to check on Malfoy and apologise. Although she felt that he deserved to be cursed, she felt bad for hitting him with the spell.

She entered the Hospital and saw that Malfoy was sleeping. She walked over to the bed and was surprised to see how sweet and innocent he looked as he slept. His face was not wearing the smirk and sneer it usually held which made him look almost kind. Hermione shook her head. What was she thinking? Malfoy was never kind or sweet and he most definitely was not innocent.

Sighing, Hermione looked around, ready to leave when her eyes landed on the Pensieve next to Malfoy's bed.

Glancing over at Malfoy to make sure he was still asleep, Hermione walked quietly over to the Pensieve and glanced into it. Sighing, she decided not to invade his privacy like he had done to her. She turned to leave when her eye caught a wispy image of herself and Malfoy in the Pensieve. Forgetting about not wanting to invade his privacy, Hermione went back over to the stone basin and allowed herself to fall into Malfoy's memory.

After she saw the memory, she felt herself being pulled out of the Pensieve. She was shocked. When she cast the spell on Malfoy, she never thought that she would allow him to see a future that involved both of them together. Without meaning to, Hermione had changed both herself and Malfoy, all with a little spell. They would never be able to look at one another the same way after seeing that in the future, they would love each other.

Her train of thought broke when she heard Malfoy start to move. She didn't want him to see her there, as he would know for sure that she had seen what was in the Pensieve based on her facial expression.

Malfoy opened his eyes but by the time he could see clearly, Hermione was long gone.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I was told that it was really unexpected but that's a good thing. I have a lot of other chapters planned out already, so hopefully I will be able to update soon. Be sure to review!**


	11. Hogsmeade and Halloween

**Chapter 10: Hogsmeade and Halloween **

The rest of September and most of October went by without incident.

Malfoy remained unaware that Hermione had seen his memories through his Pensieve and Hermione had no intention of mentioning it to him.

After Malfoy left the Hospital Wing, he and Hermione had resumed being cold towards one another, though they had both started to act civilly. Although Malfoy still called her Granger, he had refrained from calling her Mudblood constantly and Hermione stopped assuming he was a Death Eater and treating him like a complete git. Just because they acted civilly however, did not mean that they were friends, and they still argued quite frequently.

The week of Halloween, Hermione and Malfoy entered the Common Room to find that a notice had been posted informing students that there would be a trip to Hogsmeade the day before Halloween. Many girls in the Common Room squealed at this information, as everyone who was invited was preparing for Slughorns Halloween ball.

Although Hermione and Malfoy did not really want to go, they had both decided that they would have to if they wanted to keep up their appearance as a couple.

The day of the trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione, Malfoy, Ollie and Violet walked together to the small town, happy to be out of the castle.

"We should probably go to Gladrags first so that we can get costumes, then we can go have a butterbeer," said Hermione.

"I have a better place to go," said Malfoy.

"Where? As far as I know, this is the only place in Hogsmeade that sells costumes," said Violet.

"Just follow me," said Malfoy, who had begun to walk down the street where the Shrieking Shack was.

All of the buildings on the street were houses, except for one. Malfoy had led them to an old Victorian building, which had a sign in front of it that said "Madame Trixies Robes for All Occasions."

The four made their way up the steps and entered the shop, a small bell signalling that they had entered.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you all today?" asked a small man with a handlebar moustache.

"Hello. We need costumes for a Halloween Ball," said Ollie.

"Excellent! Ladies, if you would be so kind as to go to the left half of the shop, my wife Trixie will help you get sorted. Gentlemen, follow me."

The group split up and Hermione and Violet made their way to the women's section so that they could see Trixie.

Hermione had expected Trixie to be someone like the man who had greeted them when they entered the shop, short, lanky and quiet, but they were instead greeted by a loud, large woman with bright purple hair.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Trixies! What can I help you with today? Maybe a nice new set of dress robes? Or perhaps a gown for a lavish ball?"

"Actually, we need to find costumes for a Halloween ball," Hermione said politely, trying not to laugh at the exuberant woman.

"Wonderful! How about this?" the woman asked, holding up a bunny outfit.

"Well, maybe something a little more…mature?" Violet asked.

"Oh but of course! How about this one for you," she said holding up a devils costume to Violet, "and this one for you," she said thrusting an angel costume to Hermione.

"Er- maybe it would be better if we looked around on our own?"

"Very well. I know when my help is not wanted. If you need any help however, you just need to ask," the woman walked away, leaving Hermione and Violet to look for costumes on their own.

The two girls browsed the racks, looking for something that would suit them for the ball.

"How about this one?" Violet asked Hermione, showing her a costume of a flower.

Hermione laughed. "It would certainly suit you, seeing as how your name is Violet."

"I know. I think I will try it on. Have you found anything yet?"

"Not really. I think I will just buy a new set of dress robes and wear those to the ball.

"I think not. You have to dress in costume. I will not attend a dance with someone who is dressed inappropriately for the event," Malfoy said approaching the girls with a lavish black costume hanging over his arm.

"Well if you think you can do a better job at finding a costume for me to wear, then be my guest."

"Fine," Malfoy said, already beginning to look through the racks of clothes.

Hermione grumbled and made her way over to the dressing rooms so that she could see how Violet looked in her costume.

"Violet! It looks brilliant on you!"

"Do you really think so? It's not to predictable?"

"No not at all! You should definitely wear that one."

"Ok good. Did you and Malfoy find anything for you to wear?"

"I didn't find anything but Malfoy is still looking."

The girls made their way over to the front of the store where Ollie was purchasing his costume. He was going to dress up as a broom, which was actually a very odd costume as he looked like a tree with twigs sticking out of his head rather than leaves. As Violet was paying for her costume, Malfoy came to the front of the store to pay for his.

"See? I told you you would not find a costume for me to wear."

"Actually, I did find one.

"Well then where is it?"

"You're not allowed to see it until the night of the ball," Malfoy said while paying for his costume.

"But then how will you know I will like it or that it will fit? And where is it anyway?"

"Relax Granger. I have impeccable taste in clothing; therefore I am sure that you will like it. Madame Trixie is known for her skill at knowing the sizes of everyone as soon as anyone walks into the store, therefore she will be able to adjust it so that it will fit you, and the night of the ball, the costume will be sitting on your bed, ready for you to wear."

"But what does it matter if I see it now or not?"

"It's a surprise," Malfoy said causing Hermione to think that it was something she would never wear if she had any say in the matter.

"Don't worry Hermione, I saw the costume he picked out for you and I am sure you will love it," said Violet and they left the shop.

"How did you find out? You were with me the whole time!"

"Actually, I wasn't. He whispered at me to get my attention and asked my advice when you were not paying any attention."

Annoyed at not being allowed to know what her costume was, Hermione and the others made their way back to the main street in Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks.

All but the main streets were deserted, as it was unseasonably cold for October. When they finally reached the Shrieking Shack, however, there were three adults, staring up at the house as though admiring it.

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Sirius!" Ollie said, running over to his parents.

"Ollie! Violet! We were wondering where you were! We heard it was a Hogsmeade weekend and decided to surprise you with a visit," said Lily Potter, who was hugging her children.

Hermione and Malfoy approached the others quietly, feeling slightly awkward. They had never seen James and Lily and it was odd to suddenly see them. It was even worse for Hermione to see Sirius, as he and the trio had all gotten very close before he slipped beyond the veil.

"Ah! Hello Hermione, Draco. It's good to see you both again. Getting ready for the Halloween ball I suppose?" James Potter asked them.

"Yes Mr. Potter. We just got our costumes from a shop up the street."

"Brilliant. Now, why don't we all go down to the Three Broomsticks? You all must be freezing," Sirius said.

They all made their way down to the Three Broomsticks, enjoying each others company. Hermione was thrilled to meet Harry's parents, but could not help but feel a little guilty that she was meeting them while Harry could barely remember them. Even Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the presence Sirius and the Potters, which Hermione found odd but she quickly forgot about it.

They all went into the Three Broomsticks and sat in a booth away from the other students. Lily, James and Sirius went to fetch mugs of butterbeer for everyone while the children remained in the booth, talking happily.

The happiness around the booth did not last for long though. Shortly after Sirius and the Potters went to get their drinks, Harry, Pansy and Blaise Zabini entered the Three Broomsticks, making their way right over to where they were sitting.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood and the Orphan," said Harry, glaring at them maliciously.

"Leave them alone Harry. Why do you have to be such a prat?"

"I don't think I was talking to you Violet, so mind your own business."

"Don't talk to her like that! She is your sister!" Ollie said, jumping up from his seat.

Zabini looked at Ollie and raised his wand, not using any spells but keeping it pointed at Ollie just in case he tried anything.

"You may want to watch what you do Potter."

"Oh? And why would I want to do that Malfoy? Think I'm afraid of being caught by a teacher? Or do you think I should watch myself because _you _might try something? What's the matter Malfoy? Too afraid to stand up to me? Would you still be afraid to stand up to me if I touched your little Mudblood here?" Harry said, bringing his hand down to stroke Hermione's cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me. If you _ever_ touch me again I swear to Merlin that I will hex you so bad that you will regret ever tormenting me."

"Harry?"

They all turned to see Sirius and the Potters walking towards them, their hands filled with mugs of warm butterbeer.

"Harry! It's good to see you! Why don't you join us?" said Lily, handing a butterbeer to Harry.

"No, that's alright mum. I need to go back up to the school. Quidditch practice," and with that, Harry, Pansy and Blaise left the shop.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius.

Malfoy snorted and was about to tell them exactly what it was about when Hermione rushed to tell them instead.

"He is probably just having a bad day."

The subject quickly changed and they all drank their butterbeers while talking about Halloween, school, and life in general.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the Common Room was buzzing over the ball. While most of the boys spent the day playing exploding snap or chess, the girls spent the entire day preparing themselves for the ball. Among these girls was Hermione, who no one had seen since breakfast. When anyone asked where Hermione was, they all got the same response: that she was in her room getting ready for the ball.

While Hermione was getting ready for the ball, all she could focus on was her costume. She had no idea what to expect and was having a hard time figuring out what to do with her hair because of it. Finally, she decided to use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to tame her normally wild hair and put it so that half of it was up in a clip while the rest was down, curling slightly at the tips. The whole time she was getting ready, she kept checking to see if her costume had arrived, but it did not arrive until 10 minutes before the ball was to begin.

She had looked over at her bed to see that a large white box was sitting on it. Hermione excitedly ran over to the box and opened it. As she pulled her costume out of the box, she felt her mouth hang open.

The costume that Malfoy had picked out was beautiful. It was a medieval scarlet coloured gown with gold lace sewn at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the gown. Blinking, Hermione snapped out of her trance and quickly put on the gown. It fit perfectly. She looked in the mirror and was amazed at her appearance. She rarely felt pretty and this was one of the few times she did.

She heard a knock from the door and yelled for them to come in. Violet entered in her flower costume with a goblet of something smoking in her hand and gaped at Hermione's appearance.

"Blimey Hermione. You look brilliant! Malfoy was right when he said he had excellent taste. When he showed me the costume, I thought it looked great but it looks even better on you. He is going to die when he sees you in it."

"Do you really think it looks all right?"

"Alright? It looks wonderful!"

"Oh, I'm just so nervous! I never dress up like this!"

"Well, Ollie and I figured that you would be nervous so I brewed you a Calming Draught to help you relax. I think Ollie gave one to Malfoy too but I am not sure."

"I didn't even think to brew one! Thank you so much!"

"Drink up. It's almost time for the ball."

After Hermione drank her potion, the girls made their way downstairs where Ollie and Malfoy were playing a game of exploding snap.

When the boys realised that the girls had approached them, they both turned to look at them, their mouths falling open the second they saw Hermione.

"Wow Hermione, you look great!" said Ollie.

"Thank you. Your costume is er- really great too."

Ollie laughed and turned to his sister and whispered something that Hermione and Malfoy could not hear.

"I told you you would like the costume Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk. He was dressed in a medieval costume as well, though his was black rather than scarlet.

"Do you always have to be such a git Malfoy?"

"Fine. I'm sorry I was a git. You look beautiful," he said, staring into her eyes so that she would know he was not lying.

Hermione blushed scarlet, her face matching her gown.

"Well then, we better go down to the ball," Malfoy said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

While Hermione and Malfoy left the portrait hole hand in hand, Ollie and Violet lagged behind.

"Dad was right. Love potions always do the trick," Violet said to Ollie with a scheming smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N: smirk I don't usually like it when there is a ball in a fan fiction but I wanted Ollie and Violet to use a love potion on Hermione and Malfoy. Hehehe. Next chapter: The Halloween Ball in Slughorns chambers, a kiss, and the morning after the love potion wears off. I'm not sure when I am updating. I need to pack for my trip. If I don't update before I leave, I will post again as soon as I get back in the beginning of August. **


	12. Love Potions and Halloween Balls

**Chapter 11: Love Potions and Halloween Balls**

The Halloween Ball in Slughorns chambers looked amazing. Bats had been bewitched to fly around the large room, there were skeletons scattered about that would move when someone got close to them. Guests danced with one another around a giant haunted house, which the guests could go into if they thought they were brave enough. Hundreds of people were in the room which had been bewitched to be bigger than it normally was.

Draco and Hermione entered the room, hand in hand, amazed at how brilliant the atmosphere of the room was. Smiling shyly at one another, they made their way over to a small table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I'm okay."

"Oh, okay."

The two continued to sit, glancing shyly at one another when they thought the other was not looking.

What Hermione really wanted was to dance with him. He looked so handsome in his costume and she felt like her eyes could not be drawn away from him.

"Do you want to dance?" Hermione blurted out, blushing instantly as she awaited his answer.

"Of course," he said, smiling at her.

He led her onto the dance floor, into an area that was away from most of the guests. Taking one of her hands and placing the other onto the small of her back, he led her in dance, his eyes never straying away from hers.

A small strand of hair had made its way out of Hermione's clip. Draco raised his hand and gently tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face longer than necessary, causing chills to run down Hermione's spine.

They swayed to the music, unaware of everything and everyone around them except for one another.

Hermione rested her head on his chest, feeling happy about where she was.

Draco brought her hand up to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss.

Hermione felt herself melting and raised her head so that she could look up into his eyes, knowing that they would not be the cold, grey eyes she usually saw when she looked into them.

He was staring down at her and when she looked up at his face, his lips were drawn into a small smile.

He lowered his head, softly kissing her on her lips, her eyes closing as he leaned in towards her.

They kissed gently, all while swaying along to the music.

By the time they broke apart from one another, they saw that nearly all of the guests were gone and that the music had stopped playing.

Hand in hand, they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't want to leave you yet," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Then don't."

She led him over to one of the chairs in front of the fire.

They both lay down next to each other, his arms wrapped around her waist.

They watched the fire and when the last few embers were about to burn out, Hermione turned her head so that she could look at Draco.

He had fallen asleep, a faint smile on his lips.

Smiling, Hermione kissed him. She was about to turn around so that she could also go to sleep but something stopped her. She felt the need to tell him something.

"I'm sorry for treating you so horribly. I know your father made you treat people like me that way and that you would be punished if you didn't. You really aren't as bad as people think."

Hermione kissed him one last time and turned over, her eyes closing at the same time the fire went out.

* * *

The next morning, sun streamed in through the windows of the sleeping common room.

Draco opened his eyes, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

Looking in front of him, he saw a mass of brown hair. Smiling, he closed his eyes once more.

"_Last night must have been some night. I wonder who the girl is. Probably just some Slytherin who crept into my bed while I was sleeping," he thought. "But wait, I just opened my eyes and saw red and gold. My Slytherin room is green and silver…"_

His eyes snapped open and he raised his head, craning his neck to see who was lying next to him.

"ARGH!"

Hermione jumped up, completely disoriented.

"You! What did you do to me? Why was I sleeping with you?" Malfoy stammered.

"Me? What about you? I would never sleep with you! You must have drugged me! Or given me firewhiskey!"

"Don't be daft, Granger! You're a Mudblood!"

"_He is right. Neither of us would sleep with one another. I wonder what happened…I can barely remember anything from last night. The last thing I remember is Violet coming into my room and-_"

"The potion!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Granger?"

"Yesterday, Violet came into my room and gave me a Calming Draught. She wouldn't let me leave my room until I drank it. Next thing I know, I wake up next to you in the common room. Don't you see? She gave me a love potion!"

"That's fine for you but then what's my excuse?"

"Violet said that she thought Ollie was giving you one as well. He must have given you the same thing!"

"Those bloody twins. I'm going to kill them."

"But why would they do it in the first place? I mean, isn't it obvious that we hate each other?"

Hermione felt like she was lying to herself when she said it but could not see how that was possible. If she was lying to herself, then that would mean that she didn't hate Malfoy, which was impossible. Hermione blushed and hoped that Malfoy didn't notice.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked him, afraid of what he would say.

"No. I don't remember anything except playing exploding snap."

They stood there quietly, thinking about what could have happened while they were under the effects of the potion.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned. "You don't think they used a love potion with moonstone do you?"

Malfoy snorted. "I'm sure they did, seeing as how nearly all love potions contain moonstone."

"What I meant to say was you don't think they used a potion with moonstone and holly

do you? Because that would mean that some of the effects would not wear off."

Malfoy's eyes opened wide.

"I'm going to kill those twins."

* * *

**A/N: so I hope the ball wasn't too disappointing. I would have had more happen but I prefer love to lust so yeah…Oh, and I MIGHT be posting a one-shot so keep an eye out for it. If I decide to post it it will be about Hermione and Malfoy (obviously) and Hermione being unhappy with her relationship with Ron and showing up at Malfoy's door one day…**


	13. The Result of Everything

**A/N: So, I am finally updating. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got home from holiday on Friday and couldn't get back into my normal routine but now I am back and I have returned with an update! **

* * *

_**Recap of chapter 11: **_

"_Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked him, afraid of what he would say._

"_No. I don't remember anything except playing exploding snap."_

_They stood there quietly, thinking about what could have happened while they were under the effects of the potion._

"_Oh no," Hermione moaned. "You don't think they used a love potion with moonstone do you?"_

_Malfoy snorted. "I'm sure they did, seeing as how nearly all love potions contain moonstone."_

"_What I meant to say was you don't think they used a potion with moonstone and holly_

_do you? Because that would mean that some of the effects would not wear off."_

_Malfoy's eyes opened wide._

"_I'm going to kill those twins."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Result of Everything**

"Draco, you need to calm down."

"No way! They shouldn't have done that."

"But killing them isn't going to solve anything!"

"Yes it will. It will stop them from doing something like this again."

"But would it really be so bad if the effects were permanent?" Hermione whispered softly.

Malfoy pretended not to hear her and continued to walk down the corridors, searching for the Potter twins.

"Malfoy wait! I have a brilliant idea!"

* * *

That night, Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for dinner hand in hand. Seeing Ollie and Violet, Hermione led Draco over to where they were sitting.

"Hi you two! We haven't seen either of you all day!"

"Er, hi Draco, Mione," Ollie said, giving Violet a strange look.

"So, how was the Halloween ball? We looked for you two but couldn't find you anywhere," said Violet with a glint in her eyes.

"Well, we went but we decided we would rather be alone so we went up to the Astronomy Tower. We talked for a while, among other things, and it was just great," said Hermione, smiling lovingly at Draco.

"And while we were up there, we made a very important decision that we think the two of you should be the first to know," said Draco, who gave Hermione's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"We have decided to get married as soon as we return home."

The twins looked at each other, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"You- you have to be joking."

Draco frowned. "We aren't joking at all. We decided that life is too short to waste on arguing and that we should do whatever will make us happy right away. Oh, and once we have children, we have decided to name them after the two of you. You guys really are the best friends we could ask for and we always want to remember you both."

Ollie and Violet were speechless. How could one little potion change two people so drastically?

"Now, even though we will be home for the wedding which means you two won't be able to attend, we want you to both help us with all the arrangements. Now, I was thinking of having the wedding here at Hogwarts but Draco wants something a little more-"

"Stop!" Violet exclaimed, causing several students to look up from their dinner.

"What ever is the matter Violet? Aren't you happy for us?"

"We would be happy for you two but we have something to confess."

"What could possibly stop you two from being happy for us?"

"Well, you see, we sort of slipped you two a love potion before the dance," said Ollie, unable to look Draco and Hermione in the eye.

"But even if you slipped us a love potion it shouldn't matter. The effects of love potions are temporary," said Hermione, pretending to be confused.

"Yeah, well about that. We sort of added moonstone with holly."

"So you mean to tell us that you gave us a love potion that would have permanent effects?"

The twins both nodded, guilty looks on their faces as they stared at the ground.

"Well, now that that's all settled I think I would like to go work on my charms homework," Hermione said, standing to leave the Great Hall.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall, leaving the twins looking guilty and confused.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, they both collapsed in front of the fire, laughing hysterically.

"That was brilliant! I can't believe it worked!"

"I must agree, it was a brilliant idea you had," said Malfoy, trying to stop laughing so that he could get a breath of fresh air.

"Granger, you've got something in your hair."

"Oh, what is it?" Hermione asked, raising her hand to her hair to try to get whatever was there out.

"Here, let me get it for you."

Draco raised his hand to her hair and easily disentangled a piece of lint that had gotten caught in it. As he did so, he caught the scent of her hair. Without meaning to do so, he noted to himself that her hair smelt good, like cinnamon.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding squeaky.

"Yeah," Draco said, clearing his throat. "It was just a piece of lint."

"Oh. Well thanks for helping me get it out."

Draco nodded, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

They sat there like that for what felt like a lifetime before Draco jumped up.

"I forgot! I have to work on that Charms essay and I haven't even started it yet!" and with that, he bolted from the room and up to his dormitory, leaving Hermione alone and confused.

Draco ran up to his dormitory and slammed the door shut behind him.

What had just happened there? He couldn't possibly be falling for Granger could he? Sure, she had grown much more attractive since they had started at Hogwarts and she had a scent that seemed to make him want to kiss her but she was a Mudblood! She was everything his father had taught him to hate. But his father wasn't here was he? And there was no telling when they would be sent back home. And it's not like they completely hated each other any more right? And when he saw a glimpse of the future, it _did _show the two of them together. Maybe he should just go for it…

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back to the Potter twins…**_

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have used a love potion with moonstone and holly!" Ollie yelled at his sister.

"Well you wanted to see them together as much as I did! What's the big deal if they want to get married?"

"What's the big deal? They are only 17 years old!"

"So what? They are legal and once they leave Hogwarts they can do whatever they want!"

"But Violet, don't you understand? They wont be doing what _they_ want. They will be doing what the love potion make them think they want!"

"Well I think it's all good idea. And they didn't seem to mind after we told them that the effects would be permanent."

"Why did you have to go and mess with them anyway? They would have fallen for each other eventually."

"Don't you go blaming this all on me. You wanted this as much as I did."

"Yes, I wanted them to get together but I didn't want them to rush into things because of a silly little potion!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. The effects are permanent and there is nothing any of us can do about it," Violet said walking away from her brother.

"Not if I can help it," Ollie said to himself. "I'm going to do everything I can to stop the two of them from doing something stupid," and with that, Ollie went to find the only person who could help him do that.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Can you guess whats going to happen? Can you tell who Ollie is going to get help from? Anywaythis chapter only took me about 15minutes to write (but you can probably tell because its really bad) so it isnt that great but the good stuff is coming so hang tight :-) **

**Oh, and that one-shot is starting to turn into a story so it will be posted eventually lol**


End file.
